


The "Perfect" Boy

by Johnny_boy879



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Ester/Meyer make an apperience, How Do I Tag, M/M, no beta we die like men, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny_boy879/pseuds/Johnny_boy879
Summary: David Jacobs seemed to have it all. Perfect family, perfect grades, a perfect life. But there is one thing no one knew about David. The fact that he is gay.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Pre-David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The "Perfect" Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. So sorry if its bad.

This Tuesday was just like any other Tuesday for David. Sitting in his family’s living room, with his two other siblings, Sarah and Les. It has been like this since David and his sister were just old enough to not start any fires in the kitchen trying to cook a meal. Both of their parents were busy businesspeople at two different corporations. This allowed for the whole family to have conflicting schedules. David was just as busy as both of his parents were. He was the co-captain of the baseball team, senior class president, member of the Thespian Society, and treasurer of National Honor Society. Being a part of all of this, as well as keeping a 4.3 grade point average, helped David keep his mind occupied. While most of his teammates went home to their parents for a nice dinner, David would go home to where his siblings were waiting for him. They would gather in the kitchen making a meal together while they talked about their day. After this they all went to the living room. While sitting on the couch watching a documentary, Three Identical Strangers, that David had long since lost interest in. His mind wandered into the dark parts of his mind that he desperately tried to avoid at any cost. This part held his one biggest fear. The fact that he was gay. This was something that David could not have anyone know; except for a few select individuals. Those being his sister, and his best friend Katherine. They were the only two people David could trust with this secret. He could not tell his parents at all because they were old school Jewish, and fear that Les would go and tell their parents if he found out. David’s father, Meyer more so tended to go on extensive, malevolent rants about anything he saw in the paper about the LGBT+ community. David’s mother, Ester, might be accepting of David, but her personality had all been destroyed long ago by his father. Reasons like this were why David felt more alone when his parents were home than when he was truly alone in his empty home. Perhaps that is why he threw himself into his schoolwork and hobbies. Maybe it was so he could feel accepted by others. Though he could not be fully open with everyone. The fear of not being accepted by his friends, teammates, coaches, or teachers terrified him. He truly believed if he came out, he would be ridiculed and forced out of everything that made him happy. Maybe even out of his own home.

Snapping back to the light side of his mind, David reached for the remote and turned off the long-forgotten documentary. He got up smiled at Sarah and Les, who both fallen asleep at some point, and went to the bathroom to start his night routine. He started the routine, playing the Hamilton soundtrack off of his phone to keep his mind occupied. However, he allowed himself one look into the mirror. He saw the fear and sadness in his own eyes, and he could not stand it. Forcing himself to look away, he turned off the light and went to bed. He pulled up the cold sheets to his chin and turned towards the wall. Right before he fell asleep a single tear fell down his face. Then the darkness took him under.

  


The first time David admitted to someone else that he was gay was not entirely his choice. He had met Katherine at the start of his junior year after literally running into her in the cafeteria. Katherine had profusely apologized to David.

“I’m so sorry, it's all my fault, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Worry flashed across her whole face. She had just spilled her whole lunch all over the golden boy of North High. David could see the dread in her eyes.

“No, it’s really my fault. I was the one that wasn’t looking where I was going. My name’s David, let's get you a new tray.” Once Katherine was at his side David placed his arm around her shoulders; then off they went.

The rest from there is history. Katherine and David only got closer and closer as the school year moved on. At the end of their, David and Katherine’s, junior year they had gotten together and were relaxing by Kath’s pool. The year had been so stressful especially for David. He had to deal with keeping his grades up, playing three different sports, keeping his parents happy while they were not at home and, most importantly, keeping his own secret.

“Hey, are you doing alright? You’ve been spacing out for a while now.” Turning his head, he came eye to eye with Katherine. There was something in her eyes that he could not quite place.

“Yeah I’m alright. I just have a lot on my mind, and school being over is really helping. It is letting me figure some things out.” Placing a small smile on his face.

“I know what you mean. I have somethings that’s been on my mind too. David, I have something I have to tell you.” She placed a hand on David’s cheek pulling his face towards hers.

A thousand thoughts shot through David’s head. What was happening? What is she doing? Why am I allowing for this to happen? What do I do to get her to stop? All while this was happening, Katherine’s lips connected with David’s. There was no spark, no movement, just nothing. David knew Katherine could feel that too. When she pulled away, he could see the bewildered look in her eyes. David knew he had to do this now or it could ruin everything between him and Katherine.

“I’m gay.” That was it. His secret was out. He has never told another person before. He has never been nervous to see how someone would react to this news. Should he be prepared to defend, deflect, or just plain out run away after saying this?

“I mean after that kiss I would totally say that you are.” While he could see the sadness in Katherine’s eyes, her smile outshined them.

“Wait are you not mad and me? I mean you just kissed me.”

“How can I be mad at something that you had no control over? Sure, I’m upset that the guy of my dreams is also looking for his guy of his dreams. It will take a minute to get used to it, but you have my full support David.” Katherine smiled as she pulled David into a hug.

“Thank you. I am sorry though, if I had known I would have told you before all this but thank you. You really are the best friend I could have asked for.” Smiling, a single tear fell down his face, not one of sadness but one of happiness.

Finally, the first day of senior year. Only a few more months until David walks across the stage, receiving one of the most important papers in his life, and starting his own life. Climbing out of bed David went to his bathroom to get ready for the day. When he was out of the shower, he brushed his teeth, styled his hair, and got dressed. He made sure he grabbed his practice jersey for football since their first game was this Friday. Walking down the stairs with almost a skip in his step, he made his way to the breakfast nook in the kitchen. David’s Mom had just finished plating the last of the pancakes, moving them to the empty spot at the table for David right next to where Les was eating his stack already. This was the one thing he loved most about the start of a new year. It has been this way sense he and Sarah had been children. On the first day of school pancakes would always be waiting for him and his sibling sat the bottom of the stairs.

“Morning dear. Are you ready for your last first day?” She asked as she walked across the kitchen to sit in her own seat across from David.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Nothing could bring my mood down.” Now, this was true, it had been an amazing summer for David. He sent almost every free day he had with either Sarah or Katherine, most of the time with both of them. After he came out to Katherine, they only seemed to get closer than before. So close that Sarah had asked them if they were dating. All it took was one look from Katherine for David to be filled with confidence.

“Maybe if we weren’t looking for the right guys” David said, while looking at Ashley he saw the grin on her face and her rushing towards him.

“Well maybe just guys for you. I’m starting to open up my options to girls too.” Katherine blushed slightly while looking at the other Jacobs sibling.

“Thanks for telling you guys. You know I love you both right.” Sarah had said to David and Katherine.

“Love you too, Sar.” David whispered to Sarah as he pulled her into a hug.

David continued to eat his breakfast as more memories of the past summer went through his mind. He couldn’t wait to get to school and see his other friends and the teachers he hadn’t been able to see all summer. Perhaps the only thing that could ruin David’s mood was his dad. If he were lucky, David wouldn’t have to deal with his father until this weekend when he gets home from yet another business trip. The second he heard the creaking of the stairs; David knew his morning was only going to get worse.

“Get a load of this, honey. They really are going to allow for those freaks into the women’s bathroom. What has this world gone to? Next, you’re going to tell me pigs can fly or something just as ridiculous.” Upon hearing this David faltered just a little, but quickly resolved himself. What he couldn’t see was the look that his mom shot him, one of compassion. As well as Les’ look of unease. “Never mind that though. How’s my wonderful family doing this morning? Where is your Sister David? She better not still be asleep.”

“Just great Dad. I’ll go get Sarah then leave to get Katherine up so we can ride to school together. I’ll see you guys this weekend, right?” Though secretly, he just wanted to be alone right now, maybe even all weekend if he had to deal with his Dad. His Dad wasn’t in all a bad guy he just said somethings that were utterly ignorant. David also knew his dad meant well. It was just the way he said things didn’t make David feel as though he cared about David. Getting up to grab his backpack and keys his Father sat down at the table.

“Alright Son; you better win the game this Friday. Otherwise that girlfriend of yours just might leave you for some other guy. Maybe one that can get the job done.” It was comments like this that made David want to be normal, just so it wouldn’t bother him so much.

“Yeah we can’t have that at all.” With just a small smile on his face now, David made the move towards the stairs running up to get his sister. “I’ll see you guys later. Love you Les, you too Mom.”

Once in his car David took a few deep breaths. David always needed time to compose himself after dealing with a morning like this.

“You know I’ll always be there for you right, Neshama.” Sarah was perhaps the best person he ever knew. “When you’re ready I’ll be there with you we can do together. “Looking into the side mirror to hide her face.

David always had a suspension his sister was just like him. It’s become more obvious the more Sarah and Kath had been hanging out during the summer.

“Ya, we will Neshama. Now let’s go get Katherine. I’m sure you can’t wait to see her right.” Raising his eyebrow at Sarah who had a slight blush growing on her face.

Well, at least the day can only get better from here, hopefully. Pulling out of his driveway and right into Katherine’s. Hearing the door open he forced a smile onto his face.

“Senior year let’s go. Only a few more months to make our impact on this school. You ready for it Sarah?” Looking into the rear view to Katherine.

“As I’ll ever be. Though I could do without all the stress of yet another cheerleader try-out. I swear this will be the year I get to be the top of the pyramid.” Sarah quickly pulled out her day journal to check her schedule once more.

“Hey, it’s bound to be a great year. Only one left then I can finally leave you both in the dust.” With a real smile on his face, David started the drive to school.

“Oh, like you could ever leave your dear sweet sister and your best friend behind.” Swatting David’s arm Sarah turned up the radio effectively ending any response that might have come up.

Finally, it was time for David’s favorite class of the day, leadership. It’s not like David didn’t like his other class it was just that after starting the day off with AP calculus, which should be a crime to start the day with math. His classmates did help the situation though since the class was mostly filled with what could be considered the nerds of the school. David would much rather spend time with kids like this rather than those on the football team. This kids actually wanted to learn something while at school. Leadership class where David could get the most work done, both personal and schoolwork. It was also the only class that David had with both Sarah and Katherine. Placing his stuff down he waited for them both to come into the room. Once they got there, the trio pulled their desk closer so they could get caught up on how their days were going.

“Listen I have to say I would much rather have math first than history. It's my least favorite subject ever. Math is a breeze if you know what formula to use and when. History is just a bunch of facts and dates that really don’t even matter.” Sarah commented on their current situation.

“But history is so much easier if you sit down and try to actually learn what happened and when. It's really interesting in the end of it all. You see how the world was framed and how it could change in a second.” Katherine told her right back. Both had strong opinions that they tended to debate and want David’s view on who was correct. He preferred to be in the middle, between the two. David smiled as he scrolled through his twitter feed. He always enjoyed their little debates; they always eased his mind when he was starting to get stressed about almost anything. Coming from the top of his phone was a text from his Dad. Great, just what he needed.

“I can beat you both. At least you didn’t have to deal with dad this morning who thinks that his best friend is his girlfriend and thinks people like me can never be just like the rest of society.” Katherine know about David and Sarah’s home life. It was something that had been brought up plenty of times during the summer, whenever their Dad had actually been home. It was just one more thing that would get better when David left for college next year.

“David, I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you get me this morning, I could have been there for you.?” Sarah placed her hand on David’s.

“It’s okay Sarah, I’m used to it by now. I didn’t want you to deal with it. It was bad enough Les had to see it. Only a few more months left, I can do it as long as nothing distracts me.”

“What? Like a cute boy?” Katherine said looking over my shoulder. Confusion covered over my face.

“What do you mean.” I twist around in my chair to look towards the front of the room. Eyes scanning the front falling onto one of the most attractive guys I’ve ever seen. Curly black hair, brown eyes, tan toned skin. In my eyes, he was the complete contrast to me, utter perfection.

“Class, I would like you to meet our newest student, Jack Kelly, here at Duane Street High. He’s a senior and will be working with Sarah in planning the homecoming dance. She’s right over in the corner, go on ahead I’ll get caught up with you later in class.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Moore.” Smiling he started to walk over to the three of us.

Even his voice was amazing, and that smile didn’t take away any of his beauty it only added to it. Guess this year just got a little harder.

“Well shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any kudos and comments. Not too sure if I should continue this piece.


End file.
